


Jealousy

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M, Jealousy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians





	Jealousy

“Who was that?”

_She mine Carter, I’m fucking her. _

“Kerry Johnson, CIA”

She babbles something about the Trust and he agrees automatically.

_Are you jealous Carter? Are you jealous that I’m fucking her and not you? Do you get that same twist in your stomach when you think about it? That same feeling of rage, of wanting to kill the next person you see, no matter who it is? _

He knows in an instant that she knows. That’s why she was hovering outside his office, waiting for his permission to pry.

Jealousy doesn’t suit her, but he loves it anyway.


End file.
